disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiji-Fi-Fo-Fum
"Fiji-Fi-Fo-Fum" is the second segment from the 42nd episode of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis Timon is looking for something in his suitcase for his and Pumbaa's Bestest Best Friend Day Feast. When the meerkat finds nothing and he and Pumbaa cannot afford dinner for their feast, Pumbaa suggests that they sell their cow and Timon agrees, saying that he knew having a cow around wouldn't be a bad idea. After Timon sets up a table for the feast, Pumbaa shows up with a bag, which has a small cage with three magic bees inside. The warthog expects Timon to say, "Good job, Pumbaa," but the meerkat is not happy about his work, believing that he made their feast disappear, and says that he did not do a good job. Come nighttime. While Timon and Pumbaa are sleeping, the bugs create a beanstalk which sends the two to the clouds. Timon wakes up to brush his teeth and then is disturbed by a bird. The meerkat then realizes that he's in mid-air and falls but lands on a plane and later a space shuttle. Timon then lands on cloud next to Pumbaa and the beanstalk. Pumbaa tells Timon what the bugs have done and expects Timon to say what the warthog wanted him to say earlier, but Timon believes that this is just a dream. Timon and Pumbaa see a giant grasshopper, which Pumbaa considers to be a good meal for their feast. Timon and Pumbaa chase the bug to its mansion, but the stairs are too high for them to get on. The two try various ways to get on the stairs and finally make it to the door. After Timon knocks on the door and the grasshopper answers, Timon and Pumbaa start munching on its feet. The grasshopper takes Timon and Pumbaa to its kitchen to eat the two. As Timon and Pumbaa are getting cooked, Timon says that he will wake up any second now until he and Pumbaa are in a pie. The grasshopper's getting ready to eat the duo, but the two hit it in the face with the pie, which Pumbaa finds hilarious. Timon and Pumbaa sneak behind the plates, but Pumbaa's laughter allows the grasshopper to hear him and it moves the plate to catch the two. Timon and Pumbaa quickly run back to the beanstalk to slide down. When the two land, Pumbaa sees the grasshopper going down as well. So the warthog hits the beanstalk to break it, but it causes the grasshopper to fall and land on Timon. Timon then wakes up from what he believes was just a dream. The meerkat then sees that Pumbaa set up their Bestest Best Friend Day feast, with the giant grasshopper as their meal. Timon is now proud of his friend for the work he's done and he finally says, "Good job, Pumbaa." Trivia *This episode is a parody of the folktale Jack and the Beanstalk. Category:Television episodes Category:Timon & Pumbaa episodes